


One Big Happy (Queer) Family

by SapphyWatchesYouSleep (Sapphy)



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Acceptance, Aromantic, Asexual Character, Asexual Relationship, Bisexual Character, Coming Out, Cuddling & Snuggling, Families of Choice, Fluff, Friendship, Gay Character, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Genderqueer Character, Headcanon, M/M, Meta, Other, Queer Character, Queer Themes, Queerplatonic Relationships, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-24
Updated: 2015-04-24
Packaged: 2018-03-25 13:34:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3812416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapphy/pseuds/SapphyWatchesYouSleep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haruhi's nervous about coming out to the club, but as always, they accept her without question.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Big Happy (Queer) Family

**Author's Note:**

> I've recently rewatched Ouran, and I realised that when I first saw it when it first came out, I'd somehow missed the fact that Tamaki is the only non-queer member of the Host club. So I decided to write this tiny piece of fluff about that.

“Um, guys?” Haruhi, clenched her hands to keep them from shaking. “There’s, erm, there’s something I’d like to tell you.”

“Sure,” Tamaki said, turning to her.

“What’s up, Haruhi?” the twins asked in perfect unison.

“Well, this is kind of hard for me to say. But you guys are my friends, and I know you’ll always do your best to help me.”

“Of course we would, Haru-chan!” Honey said, from his position atop Mori’s shoulders. “You can tell us anything!”

“Okay, well… I wanted you guys to be the first people I ever told. I’m not a girl.”

“But according to your medical records…” Kyouya began.

“Well firstly, you shouldn’t read other people’s medical records. Isn’t that illegal? And secondly, I didn’t mean that I’m not biologically female.”

“So you’re transgender?” the twins asked.

“No. I’m not male either. I’m agendered, and from now on I’d like you all to use gender neutral pronouns when talking about me, okay?”

“Oh, okay.”

“Wait, so you’re all okay with that?”

“Of course we are,” the twins said. 

“You already use our preferred pronouns,” Kaoru explained. 

“It’s only right that we do the same for you,” Hikaru added.

“I do? I didn’t know...”

“You always use they, even if you’re only talking about one of us,” Kaoru said with a shrug.

“We like that, so we’ll do the same for you,” Hikaru finished.

“We just want you to be happy,” Honey said, leaning on Mori’s head. “Right Takashi?”

“Right.”

Haruhi turned to Kyouya. “You too?”

“Obviously. You have accepted our dysfunctional little family, not even raising an eyebrow at the Hitachiin brother’s relationship. It is only fair that we do the same for you.”

“You’re not going to try and get something out of this?”

“Good manners cost nothing, you know. And besides, it’s not like this is a surprise. I’ve known for quite some time.”

Haruhi sighed. “Of course you have.” She turned to Tamaki. “What about you sempai? You’re awfully quiet. Are you… okay with this?”

Tamaki turned a blinding smile on her. “Of course I am. I was just surprised that’s all. I always thought you were the love interest in this High School Anime, but I see now that really, you’re the main character.”

Haruhi laughed. “I think we’re all main characters. I mean, just because we spend so much time together, it doesn’t mean we’re not all heroes of our own stories, right?”

“What story are we in?” the twins asked. “Is it a hentai?”

“I would say certainly, the way you two carry on,” Kyouya said. “We all accept you, you know that, but there’s such a thing as discretion.”

“What’s that?” Kaoru asked, slipping his hand into the back pocket of Hikaru’s trousers.

“Never heard of it,” Hikaru agreed, mirroring his gesture.

“Besides,” the finished in unison, “you don’t tell Honey-sempai and Mori-sempai off.”

“Yes, but they don’t make out on the club furniture,” Kyouya said severely.

“We don’t make out at all,” Honey said, sounding confused. “Our relationship isn’t like that.”

“Maybe not, but you do cuddle an awful lot,” Haruhi pointed out. Actually, she didn’t mind. It was cute. She didn’t understand their relationship, how they could be as close as lovers without any sex, but she was happy for them all the same.

“Yeah, but everyone likes cuddles,” Honey declared. “I think the world would be a whole lot better if there were more cuddles in it!”

“On that point, I’d have to disagree,” Kyouya said, adjusting his glasses in what Haruhi was learning to interpret as a nervous gesture. “I simply do not understand the appeal of being forced into close proximity to another human being when the same emotions could be conveyed through words. Or better yet, left unsaid."

“Hey daddy,” the twins said. “It sounds like mummy isn’t getting enough affection. You should fix that.”

“Family hug!” Tamaki cried, pulling Kyouya and Haruhi, who were closest to him, into a tight embrace. The twins piled on top, and Mori lifted Honey down from his shoulders so they could join in. It was awkward and bony and hot and Kyouya was making noises like maybe Tamaki was crushing him, but Haruhi had to admit, the world did seem a little brighter.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll be posting some meta on why I headcanon these guys the way I do over on my tumblr, sapphywatchesyousleep.tumblr.com.
> 
> Comments are the air that I breathe and the wind beneath my wings. Seriously, everyone brings me joy.


End file.
